Operating a vehicle with a trailer in tow is very challenging for many drivers. This is particularly true for drivers that are unskilled at backing vehicles with attached trailers, which may include those that drive with a trailer on an infrequent basis (e.g., have rented a trailer, use a personal trailer on an infrequent basis, etc.). The disclosure provides for systems and methods to assist in setting up a trailer maneuvering system to ensure that such systems are accessible and easy to utilize.